Laura
by Mad Cider
Summary: A collection of songs based on or inspired by the webcomic Two Kinds, with emphasis on the character Laura. Some songs may not seem like they match up with anything from the comic, but they are all the direct result of a train of thought brought on by reading Two Kinds.
1. Beached

Caught by the wind  
>Face in the sand<br>Drowned but not dead  
>Wat'r 'round my head<p>

Spared from a fall  
>Not spared at all<br>Even in life  
>I see a light<p>

Waves lap my face  
>I lie in place<br>Wondering where  
>But I don't care<p>

I drown at my will  
>Can't find my way still<br>I've taken this world  
>And with my hand hurled<p>

Alone I can see  
>What I can't believe<br>God looks down on me  
>And gives me reprieve<p>

A gull on high winds  
>Soars into the dim<br>The clouds will threaten  
>A storm's coming in<p> 


	2. Inland

Through the trees I can see  
>Pillars of smoke call to me<br>From the fires of the tribes  
>Lost inland, hails a scribe<p>

Proud to dance in the light  
>Proud to dance in the night<br>Ev'ry one sings along  
>Though no one knows the song<p>

They chant "Hail inland! Hail inland!"  
>"Hail inland, fuck the sea!"<br>"Hail inland! Hail inland!"  
>"Hail inland, fuck the sea!"<p>

Free from desperation  
>They have ev'ry thing they need<br>They go merr'ly along  
>Gliding on with the breeze<p>

They are loyal to the forests  
>Raise middle fingers to the sea<br>They have no need to impress  
>But they sing on to me<p>

They sing "Hail inland! Hail inland!"  
>"Hail inland, fuck the sea!"<br>"Hail inland! Hail inland!"  
>"Hail inland, fuck the sea!"<p>

I've never seen their joy  
>Where I'm from, on the beach<br>Captured by the rapture  
>You hear this song from me<p>

Hail inland! Hail inland!  
>Hail inland, fuck the sea!<br>Hail inland! Hail inland!  
>Hail inland, fuck the sea!<p>

Hail inland! Hail inland!  
>Hail inland, fuck the sea!<br>Hail inland! Hail inland!  
>Hail inland, fuck the sea!<p> 


	3. Far From Here

Over the rolling hills I wander  
>Under a blazing sun<br>What will I find back home, I wonder  
>What sort of return have I won<p>

My head is confused  
>Marred and misused<br>I find myself trampling  
>A worthless trail<p>

Lost in the heat  
>With sand at my feet<br>Consciousness crumpling  
>I'm chasing my tail<p>

Far from here my home lies  
>Out of reach to my weary eyes<br>Dehydrated, can't even cry  
>Soon, I know, I will die<p>

Didn't believe what I can't even see  
>But does that mean that I should<br>Worry so clear that it caused me to bleed  
>I never knew that it could<p>

My mind is gone numb  
>Bid farewell and done<br>Want for wanton destruct  
>And relief from fear<p>

Roaming my hell  
>A barren rock cell<br>Guess I'm truly fucked  
>All hope disappears<p>

Far from here my home lies  
>Out of reach to my weary eyes<br>Dehydrated, can't even cry  
>Soon, I know, I will die<p>

All that I had, have, and will have  
>I'd give for a drink<br>It's truly sad, a mind torn in half  
>So into my fire I sink<p>

Far from here my home lies  
>Out of reach to my weary eyes<br>Dehydrated, can't even cry  
>Soon, I know, I will die<p> 


	4. Spent Years

So long have I waited  
>And forevermore shall I wait<br>This gift of love, so hated  
>Please release this weight<p>

Upon my chest it sits  
>Holding my heart down<br>I need a love that fits  
>One that takes me from this town<p>

This town of loneliness  
>Lifetime of solitude<br>Fear of all the darkness  
>That permeates my mood<p>

All the spent years  
>I wasted without you<br>If I could have them  
>Oh, what I would do<p>

All the spent years  
>Gone for eternity<br>Would they condemn  
>This tired, troubled me<p>

A tiring journey downward  
>I'm falling to the deep<br>If I could reach the port  
>My body fast asleep<p>

Confined to mortal heartbreak  
>The beauty of my pain<br>I keep it for my own sake  
>Your memory keeps me sane<p>

Disturbed by lusting minds  
>Chasing me away from here<br>The ones I left behind  
>Can gather all my tears<p>

All the spent years  
>I wasted without you<br>If I could have them  
>Oh, what I would do<p>

All the spent years  
>Gone for eternity<br>Would they condemn  
>This tired, troubled me<p>

To my home I'll return  
>Scared, alone, my soul burns<p>

All the spent years  
>I wasted without you<br>If I could have them  
>Oh, what I would do<p>

All the spent years  
>Gone for eternity<br>Would they condemn  
>This tired, troubled me<p> 


	5. A Special Someone

Spy on me when I can't see you  
>Let me flee and I'm all for you<br>Dream of me when you are sleeping  
>I'll dream of the love you're keeping<p>

Heart…  
>In your heart<br>There's a dynamo  
>Inferno of love<br>And it's all for me

You're my special someone  
>Drink my love, come undone<br>Be mine, lips set on stun  
>I'm your special someone<br>So be mine

Want you, need you, now I have you  
>I can see you wanted me too<br>Interlace or break us apart  
>Don't say no or you'll break my heart…<p>

In your heart  
>There's a dynamo<br>Inferno of love  
>And it's all for me<p>

You're my special someone  
>Drink my love, come undone<br>Be mine, lips set on stun  
>I'm your special someone<br>So be mine

I can't believe you're holding me  
>I walked into intimacy<br>Soaring up here, you're with me  
>Now I'm changed internally<p>

In your heart  
>There's a dynamo<br>Inferno of love  
>And it's all for me<p>

You're my special someone  
>Drink my love, come undone<br>Be mine, lips set on stun  
>I'm your special someone<br>So be mine

Be mine

Be my special someone


	6. Leverage

I won't be your leverage  
>Just listen to this message<br>My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
>No I won't be your leverage<p>

Look, you and I have our difference  
>You go your way, no offense<br>Thought I loved you, but you're dense  
>You made a deal at my expense<p>

I won't be your leverage  
>Just listen to this message<br>My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
>Tipping over the sea cliffs edge<br>Spirits grant me safe passage  
>But only if I find the courage<br>I still push on, my final pledge  
>I won't be your leverage<p>

I know you've picked up my track  
>Howl at the moon, you want me back<br>You can search, you can attack  
>But I'll never love a heart of black<p>

I won't be your leverage  
>Just listen to this message<br>My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
>Tipping over the sea cliffs edge<br>Spirits grant me safe passage  
>But only if I find the courage<br>I still push on, my final pledge  
>I won't be your leverage<p>

I feel I've done this all before  
>I used to really wonder, but no more<br>I've got to find a passage, find the door  
>But can I really change the final score<p>

I won't be your leverage  
>Just listen to this message<br>My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
>Tipping over the sea cliffs edge<br>Spirits grant me safe passage  
>But only if I find the courage<br>I still push on, my final pledge  
>I won't be your leverage<p>

You can hunt me down, I know  
>Watch me swept away by the undertow<br>All the quest I fight the flow  
>But the fighting loses sense in the vertigo<p>

I won't be your leverage  
>Just listen to this message<br>My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
>Tipping over the sea cliffs edge<br>Spirits grant me safe passage  
>But only if I find the courage<br>I still push on, my final pledge  
>I won't be your leverage<p> 


	7. Teary Eyed

Here tonight  
>In a land void of light<br>Give up your seeds  
>Destruction you can feed<p>

Your tower stands  
>Destroyed by bloodied hands<br>A fire fall  
>Burning around a trumpet call<p>

Shed the light  
>Into the darkest night<br>I'm so tired here on my own  
>Find some place all alone<p>

Where you are  
>Traveler both near and far<br>Burning star four  
>I can't love you anymore<p>

Teary eyed  
>Cause you lied<br>I'm fallen from you  
>Compromised<p>

Teary eyed  
>Heart denied<br>Stolen from truth  
>Dead or alive<p>

Yearning for  
>Some angel wings so I can soar<br>Under stars  
>Let them heal all my scars<p>

Tempest rage  
>Tidal waves on stormy stage<br>Freedom's mine  
>Won't look back, you're left behind<p>

Teary eyed  
>Cause you lied<br>I'm fallen from you  
>Compromised<p>

Teary eyed  
>Heart denied<br>Stolen from truth  
>Dead or alive<p>

When your heart says that you're free  
>You've got no choice but to believe<br>Staring off into the sky  
>Smiling sad, I'm teary eyed<p>

Teary eyed  
>Cause you lied<br>I'm fallen from you  
>Compromised<p>

Teary eyed  
>Heart denied<br>Stolen from truth  
>Dead or alive<p>

Dead or alive  
>That's no way to survive<br>Don't dread every night  
>Of your life, you will find<p>

Your heart will follow you wherever you go  
>And you have to make due with what it will show<p>

Speak every dream  
>Every sacred moonbeam<br>You can't harness your will  
>And your soul until<p>

That time in your life  
>When your ready to fight<br>I'm, every day, just teary eyed  
>Why run away, just decide<p>

All that you need is to take a side  
>It won't matter if I'm teary eyed<p> 


	8. Dreams Come Drifting

Cloudy daydreams  
>Foggy nightmares<br>Walking through this  
>Smokey despair<p>

Misty visions  
>Twist positions<br>All I have to do is  
>Fuck tradition<p>

Just go  
>Fade away in the distance<br>Keep me from the front lines

I know  
>I am no resistance<br>I can feel it sometimes

When I'm alone forever  
>I can do whatever<br>I want to, screams come sifting  
>Lonely dreams come drifting through<p>

If we were together  
>Please tell me you'll never<br>Forsake me, souls are lifting  
>And all my dreams come drifting through<p>

Darkened hallways  
>Flooded walkways<br>There's something  
>Hiding in plain sight<p>

Around the corner  
>Every former<br>Friend is hunting  
>Looking for a fight<p>

Just go  
>It's hard to stay current<br>Caught up in one moment

I know  
>I have been there before<br>And I don't want anymore

When I'm alone forever  
>I can do whatever<br>I want to, screams come sifting  
>Lonely dreams come drifting through<p>

If we were together  
>Please tell me you'll never<br>Forsake me, souls are lifting  
>And all my dreams come drifting through<p>

Comatose and dying next to you  
>Tell me now, can I go drifting too<p>

Unfair  
>I'm waiting for something<br>That's never there  
>But you know I can't help it<p>

I want out  
>I want it so badly<br>Can't someone set me free

When I'm alone forever  
>I can do whatever<br>I want to, screams come sifting  
>Lonely dreams come drifting through<p>

If we were together  
>Please tell me you'll never<br>Forsake me, souls are lifting  
>And all my dreams come drifting through<p> 


	9. Spark Of The Heart

Silent, you know me  
>You know my ways<br>The path I take  
>And I move on<p>

The opposite  
>Direction from you<br>And now you have to wonder  
>What's going on<p>

Who's got your tongue  
>Who's holding you<br>Under the gun  
>Can't you run<p>

Speaking to your senses  
>Marble columns holding strong<br>Leaving your defenses  
>Down for me to come along<p>

Spark of the heart  
>Light up the dark<br>Show me the way  
>To my happy end<p>

Spark of the heart  
>Leaving your mark<br>On the day  
>But I can't pretend<p>

Auburn sunrise  
>A Jackal call<br>Crimson skies  
>Towers fall<p>

But you can hold them  
>Under your heel<br>Do you know then  
>The way I feel<p>

Wiped clean  
>And falling for all time<br>A drowning dream  
>And waterfalls to climb<p>

Spark of the heart  
>Light up the dark<br>Show me the way  
>To my happy end<p>

Spark of the heart  
>Leaving your mark<br>On the day  
>But I can't pretend<p>

No one direction plan  
>A tropical storm<br>You're way out of hand  
>Losing all form<p>

I dread the thought  
>Of our future<br>What have we got  
>That is for sure<p>

What is for sure?

Spark of the heart  
>Light up the dark<br>Show me the way  
>To my happy end<p>

Spark of the heart  
>Leaving your mark<br>On the day  
>But I can't pretend<p> 


	10. Never Wild

I remember the silent blue skies  
>An albatross with an eagle eye<br>The green forest that turned black at night  
>My coastal home I painted black and white<p>

I lost all the names I knew last night  
>The faces of people I designed<br>Surging from a poet's dreams to life  
>Memories of past lives slip from sight<p>

I wasn't meant to live this way  
>Lost in green and escapades<br>My heart is pure, but I'm betrayed  
>No telling where I'll die today<p>

Every day and night I wander  
>Speaking tongues that split asunder<br>Roaming like a brain dead child  
>I'm the one they say was never wild<p>

Through the dawn my cry carries on  
>Amnesty is never granted for long<br>My punishment is cruel, but I've no crime  
>Separated from the love of my life<p>

Declaring a state of emergency  
>There won't be a resurgent me<br>I live for once till I fall down  
>I once was lost but then you found<p>

Every day and night I wander  
>Speaking tongues that split asunder<br>Roaming like a brain dead child  
>I'm the one they say was never wild<p>

Every single new encounter  
>Someone claims I am the founder<br>A reckoning, a force so vile  
>But heaven knows I was never wild<p>

Please forgive my sins  
>Just let me in<br>Open the door  
>To the shore<p>

My pounding heart  
>Is sending sparks<br>All over the sands

My drifting dreams  
>Tear at the seams<br>Stain my hands

With tearing eyes  
>I realize<br>It's no new soil

Not leverage  
>But average<br>It's how we toil

I spent my years  
>Without my fears<br>But now they're back

Someone special  
>And beautiful<br>Has turned to black

I'm floating on  
>My regret gone<br>No pain I feel

So far from here  
>I left my tears<br>They don't seem real

No more inland  
>The seashore's sand<br>Is in my reach

The water's warm  
>No sight of storm<br>But I'm still beached

I've done away  
>With all the pain<br>I've reconciled

I'm resting calm  
>Life in my palm<br>Still never wild


	11. Driftwood

The soft cry of a fiddle  
>Against a hostile sky<br>The mourning of panpipes  
>Caress me where I lie<p>

Gently the waves carry me on  
>Lonely but still I write my songs<p>

The distant beat of tribal drums  
>Swirls around my ears<br>The sobbing guitar strings  
>Begging for my tears<p>

Gently the waves carry me on  
>Lonely but still I write my songs<p>

The roar of the bass kicks in  
>Revving up my mind<br>The howl of shredding chords  
>Piercing through the night<p>

The build up of orchestra  
>Beckons for the storm<br>Then I add my voice  
>To give this nightmare form<p>

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
>In this cosmic sea<br>God stop the waves  
>They're crashing over me<p>

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
>Trapped in tempest tides<br>No one to save me  
>But it's one hell of a ride<p>

The echo of thunder  
>The blinding flash of light<br>Deafened by storm winds  
>Stung by hail bites<p>

I see the gods above me  
>Laughing at my cries<br>Reddened eyes of fury  
>Hoping I would die<p>

The serpent scream of wishes past  
>The pale faced orphan me<br>It lashes out and snaps the mast  
>And so I'm lost at sea<p>

Salt in my eyes and mouth  
>Can't get the taste out<br>Death is drawing near  
>But I won't end it here<p>

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
>In this cosmic sea<br>God stop the waves  
>They're crashing over me<p>

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
>Trapped in tempest tides<br>No one to save me  
>But it's one hell of a ride<p>

Beaten and torn  
>Battered and bruised<br>Shattered and scorned  
>Cut and abused<p>

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
>In this cosmic sea<br>God stop the waves  
>They're crashing over me<p>

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
>Trapped in tempest tides<br>No one to save me  
>But it's one hell of a ride<p> 


	12. Wrapped In Storm Clouds

I want to rest in the snow  
>Before it has all fallen<br>Swim in lakes of fresh rain  
>I hear the thunder calling<p>

A ghostly cry  
>A scream in blue<p>

I want to sleep wrapped in storm clouds  
>I want to live, ride on the wind<br>I want to dream, all in and lights out  
>I want to fly so let another world begin<p>

Wander the skies, clothed in rainbow  
>Guided by the light of all my heroes<br>Seasons calling my name  
>Erasing all my pain<p>

Driven on by the fall breeze  
>The majesty brings me to my knees<br>All the leaves turning gold  
>The wind I feel is so cold<p>

A ghostly cry  
>A scream in blue<p>

I want to sleep wrapped in storm clouds  
>I want to live, ride on the wind<br>I want to dream, all in and lights out  
>I want to fly so let another world begin<p>

The call of nature  
>It says "Come to me, child"<br>I must remind her  
>That I was never wild<p>

A ghostly cry  
>A scream in blue<br>A wary eye  
>A search for truth<p>

A ghostly cry  
>A scream in blue<p>

I want to sleep wrapped in storm clouds  
>I want to live, ride on the wind<br>I want to dream, all in and lights out  
>I want to fly so let another world begin<p> 


	13. Draped Across You

Let me lie here  
>I need rest<br>I need a bed  
>And you're the best<p>

I need reason  
>To rule my heart<br>And halt the seasons  
>And every part<p>

Leave me be here  
>See me sleep<br>Tossing, turning  
>My soul to keep<p>

I keep on hearing  
>My mother's voice<br>She keeps calling  
>But there's no noise<p>

Why am I here  
>In this thin atmosphere<br>Beauty and pain  
>Carve my way through<p>

Why do I rest  
>My head on your chest<br>Don't go away  
>I'm draped across you<p>

Are you an angel  
>Or are you a ghost<br>You'd better be real  
>At least more real than most<p>

Just an illusion  
>Or a mermaid<br>Will I remember  
>The love you gave<p>

Why am I here  
>In this thin atmosphere<br>Beauty and pain  
>Carve my way through<p>

Why do I rest  
>My head on your chest<br>Don't go away  
>I'm draped across you<p>

How much longer  
>Must I wait<br>Where do I go now  
>Is it too late<p>

Why am I here  
>In this thin atmosphere<br>Beauty and pain  
>Carve my way through<p>

Why do I rest  
>My head on your chest<br>Don't go away  
>I'm draped across you<p> 


	14. Forever And Everywhere

Take me to your island place  
>I will never show my face<br>Force feed me information  
>All the shit you've had me on<p>

Sounds of a dolphin  
>I wake from a cold dream<br>The day-mare begins  
>Let out a high scream<p>

I'm a sea-burned soul  
>Leviathan take me whole<p>

Forever and everywhere I go  
>I never had the guts to show<br>Together, could you hold my hand  
>Forever and everywhere…<br>No land

The soldier has left  
>All the magic is gone<br>The pawns are all deaf  
>All the weapons are drawn<p>

Seeds in the fire  
>Popping and smoking<br>Smoke rising higher  
>We're coughing and choking<p>

Well I live for the day  
>When I find you again<br>Just you wait and see  
>What that's gonna be<p>

The flames burning brighter  
>And now fate is turning<br>The circle is tighter  
>The dancers are burning<p>

Forever and everywhere I go  
>I never had the guts to show<br>Together, could you hold my hand  
>Forever and everywhere I stand<p>

No new news  
>I wait for morning dew<br>I say my journey's through  
>But I'm waiting for you<p>

Forever and everywhere I go  
>I never had the guts to show<br>Together, could you hold my hand  
>Forever and everywhere…<br>No land


	15. Can't Be Trapped Like This

Even when I'm with you  
>It feels like you're not there<br>Please don't leave me  
>Just show me that you care<p>

Testament of time  
>Solve the ancient rhyme<br>Beauty was your crime  
>But you thought it was mine<p>

I can't be trapped like this  
>Anymore<br>I'm laid to waste adrift  
>And what for?<p>

I feel I'm paralyzed  
>I can take no more<br>You act so surprised  
>When I walk out the door<p>

I don't know why I'm so afraid  
>Is it just the way I was born<br>Maybe all the things I hate  
>Are out to get me while I mourn<p>

A crying child in a cage  
>I want someone to help me escape<br>Then I see you appear  
><em>YOU BROUGHT THE BLOODBATH WITH ALL MY FEARS<em>

I can't be trapped like this  
>In this place<br>I'm laid to waste adrift  
>See the lines on my face<p>

I feel I'm paralyzed  
>Lost to grace<br>You act so surprised  
>By this bloody trace<p>

Meet me here  
>The conversation is steered<br>Towards me, cornered in my home  
>Caught me while I'm all alone<p>

It was never meant to be hit and run  
>You only needed one, and the deal is done<br>Dragging me under again and again  
>Hitting me with beatings I wouldn't take for a friend<p>

Surround me with bars, they laugh and bight  
>When a crazy angry man comes into my sight<br>Hits like lightning, a final goodnight  
>I can't move, I'm frozen in fright<p>

And I can't be trapped like this  
>No, I can't be trapped like this<br>Anymore


	16. I Must Find You

Seen from afar  
>Lost guiding star<br>Following a weary traveler

Wake where you are  
>The ocean bizarre<br>Lost like me, we go on forever

Where am I searching  
>What am I looking for<br>My heart is hurting  
>I'm tired so open your door<p>

And I must find you  
>I must find you<br>I must tell you the truth

I must find you  
>Fate can't blind you<br>I must pull you through  
>The mirror<p>

Oh, seven stormy seas  
>Take a break to breathe<br>I hope you are watching closely

Whisper quietly  
>In salty waves I bleed<br>I know we're both all so lonely

Where am I searching  
>What am I looking for<br>My heart is hurting  
>I'm tired so open your door<p>

And I must find you  
>I must find you<br>I must tell you the truth

I must find you  
>Fate can't blind you<br>I must pull you through

Demand the truth from me  
>But you don't realize<br>The only truth you'll see  
>Is the one in my eyes<p>

Oh…no

Where am I searching  
>What am I looking for<br>My heart is hurting  
>I'm tired so open your door<p>

And I must find you  
>I must find you<br>I must tell you the truth

I must find you  
>Fate can't blind you<br>I must pull you through  
><em>The mirror<em>

And I must find you  
>I must find you<br>I must tell you the truth

I must find you  
>Love can't bind you<br>I must pull you through  
>The mirror<p> 


	17. Shores Are Waiting

I can see it now  
>On the distant horizon<br>I can make it out  
>Silhouetted by the sun<p>

I can taste it all  
>The salty air gives way<br>To the scented call  
>Of a festive day<p>

Those shores are waiting  
>For me to arrive<br>They're calling to me  
>Through day and night<p>

My spirit cries for joy  
>This journey so frustrating<br>Ends with despair destroyed  
>When those shores are waiting<p>

Crest another wave  
>I'm running out of time<br>My life can be saved  
>Just pray that I survive<p>

To land upon that beach  
>Embrace the warm sand<br>The coast is in my reach  
>But it's slipping through my hands<p>

Those shores are waiting  
>For me to arrive<br>They're calling to me  
>Through day and night<p>

My spirit cries for joy  
>This journey so frustrating<br>Ends with despair destroyed  
>When those shores are waiting<p> 


	18. The Other Side Of The World

_Ave Maria_  
><em>Ave Maria<em>

Every single night I will try  
>To contact you, to send a light<p>

_Ave Maria_  
><em>Ave Maria<em>

Here is come the way that I take  
>Another memory that I make<p>

And I…  
>Baptize in the well of souls<br>Revise my lifelong goals  
>Fire off the flare of lust<br>To the raping night, I make the bust

I'm a…  
>Sailor in the sea of life<br>A traitor to the way of strife  
>Fighter, but just in my mind<br>A lighter to your world of twine

And I sail on the wind  
>To the other side of the world<br>Reveal my sins  
>To the other side of the world<br>Fight for my love  
>On the other side of the world<br>Is it enough  
>On the other side of the world<p>

_Ave Maria_  
><em>Ave Maria<em>

Dreading the clouds that form  
>Threading the eye of the storm<br>Breaking like the waves threaten  
>Taking off as it begins<p>

I'm a…  
>Lost cause going down in waves<br>Red claws raking 'cross my face  
>Dark days giving out the pain<br>Heart frayed from this brutal game

And I sail on the wind  
>To the other side of the world<br>Reveal my sins  
>To the other side of the world<br>Fight for my love  
>On the other side of the world<br>Is it enough  
>On the other side of the world<p> 


	19. Weary Traveler

A desert heat but an ocean sound  
>Dying of thirst, water all around<br>A great temptation to a sickly end  
>I can't give in, my will can't bend<p>

I've been lost for months on this open sea  
>Not a sign of land nor a glimpse of trees<br>I am wearing down, degrading fast  
>Wish I could return to my coastal past<p>

_A grey silhouette_  
><em>Circles up in the blue<br>But I can't forget  
>How it seems my life's through<em>

I see reflections  
>Illusions twisting<br>Purple fires  
>Mirages glistening<p>

No more delusions  
>Please leave me be<br>Lost in confusion  
>Insane misery<p>

Static ghosts of long passed years  
>Conglomerations of all my fears<br>Intrepid imaginings bringing tears

Oh, what rest is there  
>For a weary traveler<br>Oh, my love take care  
>Save this weary traveler<p>

Some other place somewhere  
>We'll meet, weary traveler<br>Is it true that our love's not fair  
>Save me, I'm a weary traveler<p>

Cracking lips and eyes too dry to cry  
>Shaking hands and back too tired to try<br>Can barely move the pain's too great to take  
>Lost sight of truth in masquerades of hate<p>

_Sharpened spark in the sky_  
><em>Stabbing right through my ears<br>No one can hear my cry  
>As my senses throw spears<em>

I feel only the pain  
>A terrified child<br>It poisons my brain  
>Soon I may be wild<p>

Mentally defiled  
>By seaborne slaughter<br>Can I stay never wild  
>Across the water<p>

Static ghosts of long passed years  
>Conglomerations of all my fears<br>Intrepid imaginings bringing tears

Oh, what rest is there  
>For a weary traveler<br>Oh, my love take care  
>Save this weary traveler<p>

Some other place somewhere  
>We'll meet, weary traveler<br>Is it true that our love's not fair  
>Save me, I'm a weary traveler<p>

Oh… floating away  
>Drifting on the swell<br>Caught in ocean's sway  
>This truly is hell<p>

Static ghosts of long passed years  
>Conglomerations of all my fears<br>Intrepid imaginings bringing tears

Oh, what rest is there  
>For a weary traveler<br>Oh, my love take care  
>Save this weary traveler<p>

Some other place somewhere  
>We'll meet, weary traveler<br>Is it true that our love's not fair  
>Save me, I'm a weary traveler<p>

Save me  
>Please save me from this hell<p>

Save me  
>I've endured tortures I can't tell<p>

Oh, save me  
>I'm losing my grip on my life<p>

Save me  
>Or just give me a sharp knife<br>I'll end it myself!


	20. Stay With Me

Evergreen memories  
>Saccharine fantasies<br>Beautiful melodies  
>Bring my sweet penalty<p>

Do you remember where you left me  
>Do you know the woods like I do<br>You didn't see the evil man I see  
>Until you brought him to my room<p>

I told you to

Stay with me  
>Don't let me go<br>Stay with me  
>And let me know<br>We are free  
>And he'll never find me in here<br>He'll never find me if you're here  
>So stay with me<p>

A pretty little slave girl  
>Doesn't know she's a slave just yet<br>A cruel master's sex toy  
>She says he's kind, but you can bet<p>

When everyone's back is turned  
>He'll be laughing and she'll get burned<br>It's amazing what you won't learn  
>When you're focusing on what you earn<p>

So stay with me  
>Don't let me go<br>Stay with me  
>And let me know<br>We are free  
>And he'll never find me in here<br>He'll never find me if you're here  
>So stay with me<p>

**Every little slosh you treat as a lethal wave  
>I wonder what would happen if I were to save<br>You little bitchy baby, open up a sea cave  
>Treat every storm like a fuckin' aqua rave<strong>

**I could tow you back to the shore once more  
>Beating tribal drums, baby, open your door<br>So when the sea swells up you're nowhere to be found  
>Left, right, up, and down, nope you're safe on dry ground<strong>

Stay with me  
>Don't let me go<br>Stay with me  
>And let me know<br>We are free  
>And he'll never find me in here<br>He'll never find me if you're here  
>So stay with me<p> 


	21. Holding On To Memories

I lie alone like I'm at home  
>But actually I am dying<br>I'm floating on the blue-lit dawn  
>I cannot live through this game of cat and mouse<p>

Like I care what you think  
>Drape your rags over me<br>Bury me in your dreams  
>Come someone take me away<p>

I can barely remember  
>When we were together<br>It's all that's holding me  
>In one piece<p>

And I find myself holding on to your memory  
>Facing the dawn of eternity<br>I can't move on, it's the end of me  
>So I'm holding on to memories<br>When we both know I would rather be  
>Holding on to you<p>

I'm withering, fading into the blue  
>Scatter my ashes in the sea would you<br>When I die I want you to know the truth  
>I have always felt so much love for you<p>

Come here and stand with me  
>Please take my hand, you see<br>Everything I ever did in life  
>I did all of it only so you would stay<p>

And my past slips away in shades  
>I don't mind if they stay that way<br>They're not what I want, all I need is you  
>In my arms<p>

And I find myself holding on to your memory  
>Facing the dawn of eternity<br>I can't move on, it's the end of me  
>So I'm holding on to memories<br>When we both know I'm your enemy

And I'm holding on to your memory  
>Facing the dawn of eternity<br>I can't move on, it's the end of me  
>So I'm holding on to memories<br>When we both know I would rather be  
>Holding on to you<p> 


	22. Across The Water

As I sit with my back to the mountains  
>And I watch the waves lapping at my feet<br>I swore I would find you even if it took forever  
>But I would never again cross the deep<p>

I'm afraid of such a simple solution  
>All my troubles would just melt away<br>Every touch of your mind adds confusion  
>And more to the many things I have to say<p>

Be assured I would never give up hope  
>I must find you no matter where you are<br>I would walk across endless sands of fire  
>But an inch more of water is too far<p>

Come back to me, hold me in your arms  
>Please come and comfort this lonely nature's daughter<br>Nurture me, keep me safe from all harm  
>So never again must I go… across the water<p>

Across the water

Will you save me from this fear  
>Take me with you when you're here<br>Hold me tight… Hold me tight

Let me soar so high up above  
>Let me see the light of your love<br>Hold me tight… Hold me tight

Drape myself across yourself  
>Save me from this living hell<br>Wrap my body in storm clouds  
>Sickening things, let me out<p>

For forever and everywhere  
>I want to live without care<br>I want to live in a world of color  
>I don't want to be a weary traveler<p>

Those shores may be waiting but I will not go  
>The freedom I'm craving is not one I know<br>Take all the warring to the other side of the world  
>Then, only then can your battle flags unfurl<p>

This fear of losing you overflows  
>I can't be trapped like this, but you know<br>Here in your arms I see the beauty of  
>The world we live in, stay with me my love<p>

I don't want to just hold memories  
>I want to hold someone real close to me<br>Hold me down, share some warmth, share some blood  
>Come share the love with this lonely driftwood<p>

Come back to me, hold me in your arms  
>Please come and comfort this lonely nature's daughter<br>Nurture me, keep me safe from all harm  
>So never again must I go… across the water<p> 


	23. New Shores

I'm not the only one through history  
>To find the island of my destiny<br>Imported heroes without a clue  
>Soon we all wake to find what we were meant to do<p>

I'm just a rebel without any real cause  
>I want to fight "it", but don't know what "it" was<br>Standing tall and proud on the battlefield  
>The word my sword faith is my shield<p>

I have traveled both far and wide  
>Without true love standing by my side<br>In the spheres of life's great carnival  
>I draw my blade, am I just a bloody animal?<p>

Save me please from this guilty tyrant  
>The old usurper turns into a giant<br>A darkness herald with an iron fist  
>And I'm the hero, do you catch the gist of this<p>

I plot the course to the brave new shores  
>And if this is war what are you fighting for<br>I lead the force that will storm the shores  
>To the blackened door, through the trail of gore<p>

I'll kill the source that dwells on these shores  
>Evil vile and coarse that heaven can't endorse<br>Inherently Norse, bloody to the core  
>We'll take the fight to these new shores<p>

All that shadows grab and begin to shroud  
>Will be swept away by the just storm clouds<br>An event of the end calling for the rain  
>And you'll join the fight or go home in shame<p>

Every warrior has his own cause  
>But all know the cost of a loss<br>Dreams of glory spur them all on  
>For they all wish to sing the victory song<p>

I plot the course to the brave new shores  
>And if this is war what are you fighting for<br>I lead the force that will storm the shores  
>To the blackened door, through the trail of gore<p>

I'll kill the source that dwells on these shores  
>Evil vile and coarse that heaven can't endorse<br>Inherently Norse, bloody to the core  
>We'll take the fight to these new shores<p>

I'm just a child standing on the beach  
>The home that I knew is far out of reach<br>Sand in my feet is just a distant joy  
>All that I was has become white noise<p>

On this new shore  
>I'm lost forevermore<br>I've opened this new door  
>Now to find what is in store<p>

I plot the course to the brave new shores  
>And if this is war what are you fighting for<br>I lead the force that will storm the shores  
>To the blackened door, through the trail of gore<p>

I'll kill the source that dwells on these shores  
>Evil vile and coarse that heaven can't endorse<br>Inherently Norse, bloody to the core  
>We'll take the fight to these new shores<p> 


End file.
